1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particles for disinfection treatment of drinking water, of static water, and the like and the use thereof, and the producing method thereof and further relates to members for cleaning water using said particles
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, drinking water or static water such as water in swimming pools and the like is disinfected by chlorine. However, in static water such as water in swimming pools or in water tanks, as time passes, chlorine vaporizes gradually. On the other hand, regarding drinking water, with the back ground of health consciousness, in many cases chlorine ingredient has been removed by using a water purification apparatus. In such drinking water with little content of chlorine ingredient, various bacteria and the like are liable to grow. Regarding others, baths provided with circulating septic tanks which are used by circulating hot water by circulators, so-called 24-hour baths, a problem of proliferation of Legionella pneumophila in hot water of a bath tub since hot water of a bath tub is used under the state of high water temperature and of easily vaporizing chlorine.
Therefore, to safely disinfect water with little content of chlorine has been required. Further, in a water storage place such as an emergency water storage tank outdoors and the like, disinfection by vaporizing chlorine cannot maintain disinfection effect for a long time and before chlorine vaporizes completely, water of a water storage tank must be added, thereby disinfecting, however, since such time-consuming operation is actually not conducted actually, the present situation is that bacterium or green algae grows proliferously. Therefore, simple and economical disinfection method has been required.
Conventionally, it is widely known that silver ion is effective in disinfection. The disinfection treatment by silver ion is a safe disinfection method with no effect on human bodies unless the concentration thereof exceeds specific standard. In addition, it is not a transitory disinfection treatment as by ultraviolet rays or by ozone, and it doe not require any power source, either. Further, unlike disinfection treatment by chlorine, the ingredient does not vaporize. Therefore, such techniques have been known as making various substances carry on silver, letting them dissolve into water as silver ion, and using them as members for disinfecting water. For example, patent document 1 discloses a technique of making activated carbon carry on silver, patent document 2 discloses a technique of making crystalline zeolite carry on silver, and patent document 3 discloses a technique of making silver ion which forms silver complex ion substitute for a part of or the all ions of aluminosilicate.
(Patent document 1) Japan Unexamined patent publication No.Sho 49-61950
(Patent document 2) Japan Unexamined patent publication No.Sho 60-181002
(Patent document 3) Japan Unexamined patent publication No.Hei 1-283204
It is preferable that these members are used in the form of particles since the contact areas with water which is subject to disinfection treatment increase. However, since the specific gravity of any of the above mentioned substances which carry silver is small, when used for water disinfecting members in the form of particles, they are hard to handle since such substances are suspended or are diffused in water. For example, in water baths provided with circulation systems with stream current generation, swimming pools where stream current easily occurs, reservoirs outdoors and the like, sometimes the above mentioned members are diffused with water current. For this reason, a hollow wall between filtering materials is enlarged and treated water does not contact with silver well enough and in many cases, disinfection effect of silver has not been fully developed.
Further, in water purifying treatment, in many cases removal treatment for impurities is conducted together with treatment for disinfecting water to be treated. Here, as removal treatment of water impurities, usually, water purifying treatment by activated carbon and water purifying treatment by using a sand filtration plant is conducted. However, for example, when a new activated carbon is used and the like, when a dried activated carbon is put in water, air which adsorbs the activated carbon becomes air bubble and by this, the contact area with water to be treated is limited and in particular, the capability of removing impurities right after putting an activated carbon has not been fully developed.
In addition, in air cleaners or in humidifiers as well, when materials for disinfection are made into particles, those with small specific gravity cannot be used since they splash by air current. Thus, currently, materials for disinfection are made into fibers, however, when they are made into fibers, clogging is liable to occur and therefore, the sustained effect has been hard to be obtained and in many cases, disinfection effect has not been fully developed.
Further, in a sand filtration plant, although suspending materials in the water is removed by a filtering material of a filtration tank, at the same time, on a surface of a filtering material, algae or microbes grow proliferously. For example, when anthracite, ceramics, and the like are used as filtering materials, on its surface, mainly aerobic bacteria are liable to grow proliferously. On the other hand, when ferrolite, manganese sand and the like are used, anaerobic bacteria are liable to grow proliferously on its surface. In order to remove these, garnet which has high hardness and large specific gravity was mixed with a filtering member and by making both parties collide, microbes grew proliferously on a surface of a filtering material and materials suspended in the water attached was removed, however, such physical method alone could not provide satisfactory cleaning effect.